The Fallen
by VengefulBiscuit
Summary: Imagine the worst day of your life. Where everything and anything went wrong. Well, multiply that by 100,00! Yea, that day would REALLY suck right? Well today is that day. Today we stand, we fight, we survive. You will go through many obstacles and challenges to test your worth. If you pass, You have what it takes to survive! And If you don't pass...
1. OC Forms

**HEY HEY HEY! these are my characters, and the form is under them!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Name: Akimi Kiyoshi

Nickname: Kimi- Everyone. Sunny- Close friends

Age: 13

-Appearance-

Eye Color: Huge Dark brown eyes

Ethnicity: Japanese/White

Height and Weight: 4'11, 87 lbs

Hair: Hazelnut hair that is up to her hips, with uneven bangs. Her hair is easily Tangled and is usually messed up. Her hair is pretty damaged.

Body Type: She is really skinny and petite except for her thighs. She is also really short compared to girls her age. Her breast size is 34A

Scars or piercings: She has a scar on her lower arm from fighting and having it busted open.

Personality: Kimi is a defiant, funny, and dirty young lady. She is very crazy and can't stand in one spot for longer than 3 seconds. She always sings dirty songs and curses every chance she gets. She is hot-headed and easily gets angered. She gets overly excited at everything she does. She often falls asleep in the most random-est places. She is really obnoxious She's small. Short. Petite. Vertically challenged. She tells everyone what to do, and expects them to obey. Threats ensue if people don't. Sometimes even physical violence. Perhaps it's the incongruity of a small young girl ordering people around as if she were the big alpha male. Some people think she's cute. Others think she's annoying. Making large men the target of her orders just adds to the fun. This gets her into _a lot_ of fights and trouble. She acts very dirty and masculine, as if she were a boy. Despite all this tough talk she is very sensitive and easily hurt at what other people think of her, but hides it with a happy attitude. Sometimes she will go to private places and let her feelings out. If you ever encounter these sessions, she will be incredibly hostile towards you for a while.

History: She and her sister were raised by a hard-working mother. After Her sister moved out then it was only her left at the house. She would visit her dad every other weekend, but her father was very strict, demanding, and hot-headed. He would yell at her all the time and tell her that she couldn't do anything right. Aside from that him and Kimi's step-mother would fight all the time. She had other siblings, but they were brain-washed and would constantly compete to be the perfect child. A year ago, Kimi's mom died, leaving her with her dad. She was miserable over there. After a few months, She decided to live with her sister and her boyfriend. She wasn't popular at school and never had friends. She caused a lot of trouble and is always on the verge of being expelled. She now, gets angry messages from her father, all the time.

Likes: Trashing things, seeing people angry, Sunflower seeds, making jokes, destroying property.

Dislikes: Someone being depressing, Disappointing people, being lonely.

Favorite food(s): Sunflower Sees

Favorite animal(s): Panda

What do people mostly call them?: Crazy, Pest, brat, mentally challenged, Lonely.

Love Interest?: I don't think there is going to be someone her age xD

Other: She drinks alcohol. She is always cold.

-Clothing-

Casual: a small white long sleeved button up shirt, a black skirt that is rolled up to be very short, and black dress shoes, with white over the knee socks.

Sleepwear: Bra and panties (Doesn't care)

Other: N/A

Advantages: She looks innocent, Her humor, She has strong legs, Her abilities as a leader, and her experience at fighting people perhaps.

Disadvantages: She can't do melee weapons, Her sensitivity, hot-headed, can't cook to save her life, Her defiance, her long hair, her inability to take things seriously.

Family (just basic info):

Aya Kiyoshi: Mom: Dead

Harold Hansen: Dad: Dead

Neal Hansen: Half Brother: Unknown

John Hansen: Half Brother: Dead

Yumi Hansen: Step Mom: Dead

Ayumu Kiyoshi: Half-sister: ALIVE!

Enemy (pick an O.C.): You'll Find out soon enough :{D

Closest Friend in the group: Kiyoshi and maybe another O.C.

Anything extra?: She will risk her life for Sunflower seeds.

* * *

**NEXT CHARACTER! :D**

Name: Ayumu Kiyoshi

Nickname: N/A

Age: 19

-Appearance-

Eye Color: Brown

Ethnicity: Japanese

Height and Weight: 5'8, 124 lbs

Hair: She has pitch black hair that is a little bit lower than her shoulders.

Body Type: She is normal weight and body BUT she was "burdened" with D-cups that she dreads

Scars or piercings: nope.

Personality: She is very shy and ditzy. She has leading skills but rather not take the lead since she is afraid something bad will happen. Unlike her sister, Ayumu thinks before she acts, if she even acts. She would rather take the easy way out. She knows every Simple Plan is doomed to failure from the start and instead of participating, sit back and wait to get in her "I told you so", or even a "We Could Have Avoided All This". She can spot someone being controlled by Puppeteer Parasite from a mile away (usually). She gets embarrassed when people talk about sex. When someone does something to her, she is most likely to sit back and take it, not wanting trouble. She usually doesn't express her feelings because Kimi is basically a mind-reader of her thoughts. She would rather be a back-seater, than shotgun.

History: She lived with her hard working mother and her sister. She then, met a boy and moved in with him. After her mother died, she was very lonely since her sister moved to another side of japan. After a few months she woke up at 4 am in the morning to find her sister at her door with her luggage. She constantly tried, unsuccessfully, to be a parental figure. She was often stressed from Kimi's actions.

Likes: Music, Singing, Pocky, sweets (she was on a diet).

Dislikes: Perverts, people making sounds, People who rush into things.

Favorite food(s): Ramen

Favorite animal(s): cats

What do people mostly call them?: Lonely, Stressed, shy, "poor girl", clumsy

Love Interest?:

Other: Not afraid to cap a hoe.

-Clothing-

Casual: black skinny jeans, a black sleevless band t-shirt, And a black lightweight sweater.

Sleepwear: her regular clothes.

Other: N/A

Advantages: ** BOOBS! **, She is strong with her upper arms, she has patience, she can cook, she thinks of strategic plans, it takes a lot to get her mad.

Disadvantages: Boobs :(, She loses patience with only one person (guess who? :) ), she spends too much time thinking, she is kind of a doormat, She has no communication skills with strangers.

Family (just basic info):

Aya Kiyoshi: Mother: Died

Kisoshi Nakamura: Boyfriend: unknown

Akimi Kiyoshi: Half-sister: ALIVE!

Enemy (pick an O.C.): You'll Find out soon enough :{D

Closest Friend in the group: Akimi Kiyoshi and maybe another O.C.

Anything extra?: Think of Ayumu and Kimi like a more dangerous version of Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai from Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

**OKAY BEFORE WE START THE PARTY! Here are the rules!**

**No Super powers!**

**No Swiss army knife character (knowing an insanely amount of skills, be practical) **

**Only 2 characters per Author**

**Yes, the Real characters are going to be in here but only partially so don't get Cray Cray. All of them aren't even going to be featured so...**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

-Appearance-

Eye Color:

Ethnicity:

Height and Weight:

Hair:

Body Type:

Scars or piercings:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite food(s):

Favorite animal(s):

What do people mostly call them?:

Love Interest?:

Other:

-Clothing-

Casual:

Sleepwear:

Other: N/A

Advantages:

Disadvantages:

Family (just basic info):

Enemy (pick an O.C.):

Closest Friend in the group:

Akimi Kiyoshi:

Ayumu Kiyoshi:

Reactions to other OC's:

Anything extra?:

**So yea it's going to take place in Japan! So have fun writing your characters! I will have fun reading it and I am going to be updating every Thursday, unless something has come up then i'll do it as soon as possible! Well, thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you!**

**-Aaron! ( Thought I was a girl huh? )**


	2. Introduction

"Hey Pornstar! Wake your ass up!"

Ayumu Kiyoshi woke up to see her little sister's face up close. She rubbed her brown eyes, in an attempt to fully wake up. She slowly got out of bed and started to change her clothes, as her sister went to the bathroom. After changing, she went into the kitchen and took out pans for eggs.

"Hmm", Kimi Kiyoshi thought, as she rolled up her black plaid skirt to make it mid-thigh. She smiled in the mirror, as she flipped her long brown hair back, liking what she saw. Her brown eyes scanned the room as she searched for her uniform shoes. She sighed as walked in the kitchen, checking the most random places. Her sister looked down at her, with her eyebrows raised.

"Sunny, you lost your shoes again!" She asked in shock. That was Kimi's nickname, made up by the black haired woman, since Kimi almost had an addiction to sunflower seeds.

"Ayumu, you burned the eggs again!", Kimi, said in an exaggerated high-pitched voice, as she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

" Oh dear!", Ayumu exclaimed and put the pan in the sink. She sighed as she opened the fridge only to have a misplaced milk spill on her. Ayumu slowly walked to the towel rack, defeated. After cleaning the floor, she decided to make some ramen and hummed a bright song as she boiled the water.

* * *

" I, I, I love little girls, they make me feel so good~" Kimi sang happily as she pranced to school. She looked around to find that no one from her school was in sight. She opened her phone to find three new voice-mails. She sighed and clicked the voice-mail button.

"You have three new messages! First message..", The phone was silent, which made Kimi put her ear closer. She quickly regretted it as a loud voice boomed from the phone.

"You fucking little bitch! How could you leave me! Especially, in the middle of the fucking ni-" Kimi closed the phone, her eyes grew cold and she walked a few blocks in silence before smiling, shrugging it off, and checking her phone for the time. It was 9:47. She laughed and ran to school, humming the beat to "Sexting". She felt that no one, not even her own father can stop her. Kimi was finally her own person and she will continue to make it pretty damn clear.

She trotted to her school until she was at the gates. She smiled as she checked the time. She was two hours late. She took her time walking. She noticed a shadow and looked up. She took a few steps back before the flying desk crushed against the cement, in the exact spot she was. Kimi felt her blood boil as she looked closer at her desk. It had different words like "bitch", "whore", and" cow" scribbled on it. She then unclenched her fists and smiled.

Today was going to be an interesting day. She could feel it.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked the introduction! Sorry it was supperrrr short! It showed how Kimi deals with people she doesn't care about, screaming and cursing her out. It also shows the extent of Ayumu's ditzy-ness. Oh and i thought of one of the dirtiest songs i could think of, and that song is Sexting by Blood on the Dance floor, you should check it out actually its a good song if you don't mind really dirty lyrics ^-^Oh, and i'm still accepting O.C.s the deadline is Thursday the 12th of July, i'll be posting the list then . Shit is about to get real next chapter (chapter 1) ^.^ So I hope you keep reading!  
-Aaron! ~_'**


	3. OCs

**Hey guys! The list is up! :D Dun Dun DUUNN!***

**So I chose 8 O.C.s and I'm going to tell you right now 2-3 will probably have a colorful ending :D I'm horrible but hey! Shit happens right?**

**So here is the list of the O.C.s**

* * *

Alexander Stanwoods: Male: 16

Aria Lambert: Female: 17

Katsu Tokoroshi: Male:17

Erin Matilda Elison :Female: 17

Minami Sakai: Female: 14

Vsevolod Ilyich Aisenyev : Male: 18

James Arahan : Male: 20

Haruko Otoya : Female: 15

* * *

**Thats the list! Oh an for those of you who don't know who Haruko Is, here is her profile !**

Name:Haruko Otoya

Nickname:Ruko

Age:15-

Appearance-

Eye Color:Blood red left eye Teary sky blue right eye

Ethnicity:Japanese american

Height and Weight:6"5

Hair:Messy Wild black knee length hair with red white and purple highlights

Body Type:Toned,slim,athletic ,tall

Scars or piercings:Scar on left cheek(always covere by a bandaid), Two scars on back that make it look like she ha wing before but ripped them off, pierced ears

Personality:mysterious, quiet,calm,perverted on the inside,otaku,patient,polit

eHistory:Lived in America with her parents,her parents died from a car accident so she moved to live with her Aunt and cousin in always Been a loner because of her weird eyes and colorful hair. Has always been into anime and was always like a ninja becaus of her quiet and mysterious personality. She became a type of loner ninja Delinqunet Likes:Anime,loud music,ninja related things,candy,fan serviceDislikes:pedo's, rapist,thugs, anime haters

Favorite food(s):Korean chicken, burger,pizza

Favorite animal(s):dogs,wolves

What do people mostly call them?:Loner,perverted ninja, Otaku

Love Interest?:A girl with long hair, tsundere attitude or strong spirited attitude

Other:-

Clothing-

Casual::Black and Orange stripped long sleeved t-shirt,orange shorts,black suspenders,black and orange stripped stockings,sneakers,skull belt,Long sleeved black jacket

Sleepwear:Black anime t-shirt, black sport shortsOther: N/AAdvantages:Height,Strength,speed,stamina,experience on fighting

Disadvantages:Can't cook, speaking to ppl she doesn't trust

Family (just basic info):

Kai Otoya-Dad-Dead

Mei Otoya-Mother-Dead

Tomoyo Kategawa-Aunt-Dead

Haruki Kategawa-Cousin-Dead

Reactions to other OC's:is easy going quiet and mysterious around others, untill you gain her trust then will she open up and become her perverted otaku ninja self

Anything extra?:Haruko can and will get nosebleeds when seeing some fan is Bisexual but will most likely date a girl

* * *

**Kk so now that you know everyone send in your reactions with this:**

Alexander Stanwoods:

Aria Lambert:

Katsu Tokoroshi:

Erin Matilda Elison :

Minami Sakai:

Vsevolod Ilyich Aisenyev :

James Arahan :

Haruko Otoya :

**Just delete you name off of there. You can Pm me them! Or if you want it all out there you can just review it :) Hoes better message me ;) Jk but yea... **

**Have fun writing your reactions!**

**~ Aaron :D**


End file.
